


Stars and Lovers

by xcorruptedk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Harry, Bad Boy Zayn, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Guys on the road, Hand Jobs, Louis and Harry are best friends, Louis can be a dick at first, M/M, Road Trips, Secret Crush, Sexual Experimentation
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerie jednego dnia traci pracę, mieszkanie i narzeczonego. Stara się nie załamywać, myśleć pozytywnie i walczyć o to, co jeszcze pozostało z jej marnego życia. W końcu jednak podejmuje jedną, spontaniczną decyzję, która ma nadzieję, iż nie będzie tragiczna w skutkach.<br/>Harry zna Louisa od lat. Wiele razem przeszli i dzieli ich wyjątkowa więź, która zaczyna wpływać na Harry'ego w sposób, którego nie potrafi wyjaśnić. Przerażają go te uczucia, więc postanawia odepchnąć je w jak najdalszy głąb siebie i dowiedzieć się, kim tak naprawdę jest.<br/>Oboje wyruszają w samotną podróż po kraju, nie mając pojęcia, jak wpłynie na nich czwórka całkowicie nieznajomych osób, które niespodziewanie zjawią się na ich drodze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chwilowo zawieszone!
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/starsandlovers), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

– Żartujesz sobie?!

Z ogromnym niedowierzaniem wpatrywałam się w masywnego, barczystego mężczyznę z oznakami siwych włosów na głowie, który był moim szefem. _Był_ – idealne określenie. Właśnie poinformował mnie, iż…

– Zwalniasz mnie?! Nie możesz mnie zwolnić!

– Valerie…

– Nie! Nie zrobisz mi tego!

Poderwałam się na równe nogi, dłonie zaciskając w pięści, aż poczułam ból, gdy długie paznokcie wbiły się w skórę. Za mną rozległ się huk przewracanego krzesła, który sprawił, iż Edward Neels, czterdziestoparoletni właściciel firmy kurierskiej, drgnął przestraszony. Jego przepocona koszula naprężyła się na okrągłym, wystającym brzuchu, gdy wyrzucił w górę ramiona, jakby chcąc ochronić się przed atakiem. Nie byłam aż tak rozwścieczona, by rzucać się z pazurami na trzy razy większego ode mnie człowieka albo planować napad z bronią w ręku jako były, niezadowolony pracownik, co w tym pokręconym świecie zdarza się dość często. Jednakże adrenalina zaczęła buzować w żyłach i siać spustoszenie w mózgu, a w takich chwilach traciłam nad sobą panowanie. Mówiłam i robiłam rzeczy, do których w normalnej sytuacji nie byłabym zdolna. Jako zawsze przyjazna, spokojna, pozytywnie nastawiona do życia dwudziestodwulatka nigdy nie sprawiałam kłopotów ani nikomu nie zachodziłam za skórę. Cóż, wszystko kiedyś się zmienia.

– Ty pieprzony padalcu! – wykrzyknęłam. – Ty sukinsynu! Od samego początku robisz ludzi w balona, a potem wymyślasz bzdury, żeby ochronić swój tłusty tyłek! Pracuję tu od dwóch lat! Już dawno mogłam odejść, bo tłusty popapraniec z ciebie, ale nie! Zostałam! I jestem twoim najlepszym pracownikiem!

– Nie przeceniaj się, Val…

Urwał momentalnie, a jego małe oczka wytrzeszczyły się w prawdziwym przerażeniu. Mówiąc szczerze, odczuwałam teraz pewną satysfakcję. Ten pajac zasługiwał na najgorsze. Zawsze kombinował z wypłatami, zmuszał do pracy po godzinach i nie płacił za nie, a potem udawał, że to nie jego wina. Mimo to lubiłam tę robotę głównie z powodu ludzi, z którymi pracowałam. Zyskałam przyjaciół na całe życie, znalazłam miłość… Och, to drugie jest już raczej nieaktualne.

Ale nie będę teraz myśleć o narzeczonym, który złamał mi serce nie tak dawno temu. Dokładnie wczoraj.

Te doświadczenia uświadomiły mi, że wszyscy faceci, bez względu na wiek, kolor skóry czy wielkość członka, są bezwzględnymi świniami.

Neels wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, dłonie kładąc na biurku przed sobą i posłał mi to bardzo dobrze wszystkim znane spojrzenie, które przypominało nam, że to on jest tutaj szefem. Każdy pracownik zdawał się zamieniać w malutkiego robaczka, drżącego w przestrachu i czekającego na rozdeptanie przez tego potężnego i bezwzględnego człowieka. Jednak na mnie to spojrzenie nigdy nie działało, ponieważ miałam w sobie wystarczające pokłady dumy oraz odwagi, by nie pozwalać sobą pomiatać.

– Valerie, nie rób scen – odezwał się spokojnym, acz pozbawionym emocji głosem, który tylko trochę mu drżał. Choć ciemnobrązowe tęczówki wpatrywały się we mnie władczo, pot, który spływał mu po twarzy, dawał do zrozumienia, że wciąż jest wystraszony moim wybuchem.– Usiądź, a porozmawiamy…

– Nie mam zamiaru o niczym z tobą rozmawiać – wysyczałam jadowicie, ramiona krzyżując na piersi. – Pewnie nawet nie masz dobrego powodu, żeby mnie wyrzucić. Jestem dobrym pracownikiem, nigdy nie sprawiałam kłopotów. Nie mam nawet ani jednego spóźnienia! Wyrzucasz mnie tylko dlatego, że potrzebujesz kozła ofiarnego.

– Napiszę ci dobre rekomendacje.

– No ja myślę! – Prychnęłam. – To ty poniesiesz całą _odpowiedzialność_ , jeśli przez to zwolnienie wyląduję na bruku, bo nie będę mogła znaleźć innej pracy ani spłacić rachunków. Dziękuję ci bardzo.

Jego małe oczka wytrzeszczyły się. _Odpowiedzialność_. To słowo było jak płachta zarzucona na byka. Trząsł się na samo wspomnienie.

– Myślę, że… – Odchrząknął, przykładając pięść do ust i wyraźnie unika mojego wzroku. Zaczął się wiercić na swoim już zużytym fotelu, pewnie modląc się w myślach do wszystkich świętych, bym jak najprędzej stąd wyszła. Och, nie miałam zamiaru tak szybko oszczędzić mu cierpienia. – Bardzo mi przykro… ale… Nie mam wyboru, Valerie. Okoliczności są bardzo niesprzyjające.

– Jakie okoliczności?

Na jego pucułowate policzki wstąpiły lekkie rumieńce. Coś było nie tak.

– Ktoś z pracowników doniósł mi, że…

– Doniósł ci? – zdziwiłam się. Zaciekawiona tym, co zamierza mi powiedzieć, podniosłam wcześniej przewrócone krzesło i usiadłam na nim, wbijając w mężczyznę badawcze spojrzenie. – Na mnie? Co za brednie znowu o mnie rozpowiadają?

Zawahał się.

Prawda jest taka, że w firmie było sporo osób, które nie darzyły mnie sympatią. Sama nie byłam pewna, jaki ku temu miały powód, ponieważ zawsze starałam się ze wszystkimi żyć w dobrych stosunkach. Jednak tak już na tym dziwnym świecie bywa, że im jesteś milsza, tym bardziej dostajesz w kość. Najwyraźniej byłam zbyt dobra i te osoby uważały mnie za swoją idealną konkurencję, którą trzeba tępić w najbardziej nikczemny sposób – rozpuszczając plotki i starając się, by trafiły do szefa.

Co najmniej raz na tydzień lądowałam na dywaniku, musząc tłumaczyć się, że to nie ja zgubiłam zamówienie, to nie ja zalałam toster, to nie ja jestem winna spaleniu papierów w archiwum. I tym podobne szczeniackie zachowania, które idealnie odpowiadały osobom _tego_ pokroju. Neels zazwyczaj mi ufał i wierzył w moją wersję wydarzeń, ale cały czas ostrzegał, że będzie miał mnie na oku. Puszczałam jego ostrzeżenia mimo uszu. Były bezpodstawne; tak jak te wszystkie oskarżenia.

– To zdarza się zbyt często – powiedział. Widać było, że cieszy się, iż znów może zapanować nad sytuacją i nie będę więcej na niego krzyczeć. – Trafiają do mnie różne informacje na twój temat. Nie mogę ich tak po prostu ignorować.

– Przecież ciągle powtarzam ci, że są wyssane z palca. – Wywróciłam teatralnie oczami, wygodniej usadawiając się na twardym krześle i założyłam nogę na nogę. – Znasz mnie, nie jestem zdolna do złego.

Zerknął na mnie kątem oka, wymownie unosząc prawą brew.

– Zazwyczaj nie jestem – dodałam szybko. – Chyba, że ktoś mnie, za przeproszeniem, wkurwi.

Kącik jego ust zadrgał lekko, jakby chciał się roześmiać. Otworzył szufladę po swojej lewej i zaczął w niej grzebać, przygryzając w skupieniu dolną wargę. Wyciągnął z niej szarą teczkę z moim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Dość grubą teczkę.

– Masz charakter, Valerie – odezwał się, spoglądając na papierową teczkę w swojej dłoni. – W każdym innym miejscu będzie ci lepiej. Nie chcę żadnych problemów, więc uznamy to jako zwolnienie za porozumieniem stron, a ty odejdziesz bez robienia żadnych scen, dobrze?

– Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego mnie zwalniasz. – Pochyliłam się do przodu, opierając łokieć na brzegu stołu i wbiłam w niego wzrok, lekko przy tym mrużąc powieki. Zmieszał się momentalnie, oczy kierując tam, gdzie nie powinien. Koleś, tobie potrzebna kobieta. – Kto i co na mnie doniósł?

Westchnął, spoglądając na papiery zawierające moje zwolnienie. Posunął je w moją stronę, dając mi do zrozumienia, że wystarczy tylko podpisać. Co miałam zrobić? Wyglądało na to, że decyzja już zapadła, a moje wykłócanie się niczego nie zmieni.

I tak właśnie dziesięć minut później wyszłam z gabinetu Neelsa, zastanawiając się, co teraz pocznę z moim życiem. Byłam wolnym człowiekiem w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Jeszcze wczoraj miałam narzeczonego i pracę. Dziś straciłam wszystko.

Nie trudno się załamać, prawda?

*

Opierałem się plecami o drzwi bladoniebieskiego vana, trochę zardzewiałego i śmierdzącego emulsjami. Słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie, a biały podkoszulek zaczął już przyklejać się do moich spoconych pleców. Loki opadały mi na twarz, poruszane wiatrem, który ani trochę nie orzeźwiał ciężkiego powietrza. Mimo to na moich ustach widniał szeroki uśmiech.

Z uwagą i podziwem obserwowałem Louisa. Siedział na najwyższym schodku przed swoim domem, z jedną ze swoich najmłodszych sióstr na kolanie – Daisy krzyżowała ramiona na piersi, wyglądając na urażoną i smutną. Drugą z nich, trzynastoletnią Lottie, przytulał do swojego boku, szepcząc jej coś na ucho z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Najstarsza z jego czterech sióstr kryła twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, zdając się trząść od płaczu. Ten widok szczerze chwytał mnie za serce.

Louis był niesamowitą osobą. Zawsze opiekuńczy brat, który za swoimi czterema młodszymi siostrami skoczyłby w ogień. Dla przyjaciół mógłby zrobić wszystko; nigdy nie zawodził. Można było na nim polegać w każdej sytuacji. Bywał szalony, trudny do opanowania, niemający pojęcia, że wszystko ma swoje granice, jednak te cechy nie były negatywne. To sprawiało, że miał wokół siebie grono osób, które podziwiały w nim jego oryginalne podejście do życia i lubiły w nim tę zwariowaną naturę wiecznego imprezowicza.

Oprócz tego jego zawsze szczery uśmiech potrafił rozjaśnić każde pomieszczenie, a głupimi żartami wprawić w dobry nastrój. Choć czułeś się jak w największym bagnie, a twoje najgorsze myśli sprawiały, że miałeś ochotę skończyć ze sobą, on zauważał to od razu, ale nie pocieszał cię – po prostu robił albo mówił coś, co momentalnie wywoływało na twojej twarzy uśmiech, odpędzając wszystkie złe myśli.

Lubiłem jego uśmiech. Bardziej niż powinienem.

Ku mojemu nieszczęściu Louis Tomlinson miał w sobie wiele cech, wprawiających w stan, którego nie potrafiłem ani zrozumieć, ani wyjaśnić.

– Harry!

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, gdy jedna z ośmioletnich bliźniaczek zaczęła biec w moją stronę, gdy tylko pożegnała się ze swoim starszym bratem. Pochyliłem się, wyciągając ramiona i uniosłem ją do góry, kiedy wskoczyła mi na ręce. Phoebe swoimi małymi rączkami objęła mnie za szyję, udowadniając, że jak na ośmiolatkę ma w sobie sporo sił. Na moment straciłem oddech.

– Nie jedźcie – wymamrotała do mojego karku. Z pary bliźniaczek to Daisy zawsze była tą bardziej wylewną, pełną energii i gadatliwą. Phoebe zwykle kryła się za nogami swojej mamy, onieśmielona otaczającym ją światem, cicha i spokojna. Daisy potrafiła bez ogródek powiedzieć, co myśli, a Phoebe pokazywała swoje uczucia właśnie w taki sposób jak teraz, gdy trzymałem ją w swoich ramionach. Louis zawsze twierdził, że mam do niej dobre podejście i potrafię nawiązać z nią kontakt lepiej niż on sam. Może dlatego, że nasze charaktery były bardzo podobne. Oboje obawialiśmy się nieznanego, nie potrafiliśmy radzić sobie z własnymi uczuciami, ale łatwo je pokazywaliśmy.

Poza tym kochałem tą małą jak własną siostrę.

– To tylko miesiąc – powiedziałem po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich dni. – Szybko wrócimy. Nawet nie zauważysz, że nas nie ma.

Mruknęła z niezadowoleniem i odsunęła się, by na mnie spojrzeć. Jej ciemnobłękitne oczy, bardzo podobne do tęczówek Louisa, lśniły od łez. Przełknąłem ślinę i zmusiłem się do uśmiechu. Byłem słaby, jeśli chodzi o dzieci. Ulegałem momentalnie. Jeszcze moment, a zostałbym tutaj i zapomniał o całej wycieczce.

To właśnie Louis wpadł na pomysł czterotygodniowej podróży vanem po całym kraju. Marzyliśmy o tym od lat, ale doskonale zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę, że ta chwila nie nastąpi z przyczyn bardzo oczywistych: nie mieliśmy pieniędzy. Aż pewnego dnia ten w czepku urodzony dwudziestolatek poinformował mnie, że wygrał sporą sumkę na jakiejś loterii. Nie miałem pojęcia, ile tego było, jednak sądząc po tym, że rodzinie Tomlinsonów starczyło na kupienie nowego auta, nowych mebli kuchennych, telewizora plazmowego oraz spłatę kawalerki Louisa, nie była to mała suma. Resztę pieniędzy zdecydował się przeznaczyć na spełnienie jednego z naszych długoletnich marzeń.

Nadal nie byłem pewien czy to, co dzieje się wokół mnie, nie jest jakimś bardzo okrutnym snem. Moje życie nigdy nie było usłane różami. Do Doncaster przeprowadziłem się ponad osiem lat temu razem z moim ojcem, pod którego opieką zostałem po śmierci mamy. Wtedy myślałem, że już nic nigdy nie będzie takie samo, że już nigdy nie stanę na nogi i nie będę miał żadnego powodu do uśmiechu. I wtedy na mojej drodze pojawił się Louis.

To on był moim powodem do uśmiechu. _Zawsze i wszędzie_.

Nasza znajomość zaczęła się zwyczajnie. Już pierwszego wieczora w dzień przeprowadzki ojciec nawiązał kontakt z Johanną Tomlinson z domu naprzeciwko, prosząc ją o opiekę nade mną, kiedy on będzie musiał pracować. Więc na drugi dzień zjawiła się na progu naszego nowego domu razem ze swoim dwunastoletnim synem.

Jay była niesamowitą kobietą. Praktycznie od razu zacząłem uważać ją za drugą mamę; może dlatego, że w jej ramionach czułem się tak dobrze jak w objęciach mojej zmarłej mamy, za którą tęskniłem całym sercem. Pewnie to dzięki niej tata nigdy nie miał problemów z wychowaniem mnie. Nie wpadłem w złe towarzystwo, nie olewałem szkoły, pamiętałem o obowiązkach i przywilejach. Bywało też, że w domostwie Tomlinsonów spędzałem o wiele więcej czasu niż we własnym domu. Stałem się częścią tej rodziny i uwielbiałem to. Dzięki nim moje życie nabrało kolorów.

– Harry, chodź tutaj!

Zostałem wyrwany z myśli przez wołanie przyjaciela. Wciąż z Phoebe na rękach udałem się w jego stronę, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od jego rozjaśnionej uśmiechem twarzy. Możliwe, że wpatrywałem się w niego zbyt długo i zbyt intensywnie, ponieważ gdy mała, chłodna rączka dotknęła mojego policzka, drgnąłem zdezorientowany.

– Będziemy rozmawiać? – spytała z nadzieją w oczach, na co kiwnąłem głową.

– Będę dzwonić codziennie przed spaniem – obiecałem. – Tak jak wtedy, kiedy chorowałaś na ospę i nie mogłem cię odwiedzać, ponieważ mógłbym się zarazić.

– Ale i tak się zaraziłeś. – Zachichotała cicho, wywołując na mojej twarzy uśmiech.

– Bo przyszłaś do mnie, gdy jeszcze zarażałaś, spryciarzu. – Delikatnie pstryknąłem palcem w czubek jej noska, powodując kolejny wybuch śmiechu. Wtuliła twarz w zagłębienie mojej szyi, gdy wszedłem do domu, już od progu słysząc donośny głos Jay, udzielającej ostatnich rad swojemu pierworodnemu.

Stanąłem w drzwiach kuchni i postawiłem Phoebe na podłodze; dziewczynka od razu pobiegła do swojego brata, wskakując mu na kolana z takim impetem, iż mało brakowało, a straciłby równowagę i spadł z krzesła. Mocno objął ją ramionami, nadal uważnie słuchając swojej mamy, choć pewien błysk w oku podpowiadał mi, że docierało do niego tylko ćwierć tego, co mówiła. Myślami był już daleko stąd, w drodze donikąd – czyli tam, gdzie oboje zamierzaliśmy się wybrać. Przed siebie. Bez żadnego planu i celu. Dwóch chłopaków, przyjaciół szukających niesamowitych przygód i doświadczeń, które odmienią nasze życie, na długo zapadając nam w pamięć.

W głębi duszy liczyłem na to, że ta podróż pomoże mi dowiedzieć się, co znaczy to, co od jakiegoś czasu czułem wobec Lou. Ponieważ przerażały mnie myśli nawiedzające moją głowę oraz reakcje mojego ciała na jego obecność. Podświadomie wiedziałem, co dokładnie dzieje się ze mną, jednak nie chciałem przyznać się przed samym sobą, że jestem inny i darzę najlepszego przyjaciela właśnie takimi uczuciami.

Bowiem było to niewłaściwe. Louis Tomlinson był moim najbliższym przyjacielem, a ja…

A ja chyba byłem _gejem_.

~*~

Z furią wrzucałam do torby pierwsze lepsze ubrania, nie zważając na to czy się pogniotą, czy nie. Musiałam stąd zniknąć. Natychmiast.

– Valerie, co ty robisz?!

Zacisnęłam wargi, nie chcąc wyładować całej złości na mojej Bogu ducha winnej współlokatorce. Sam Martin może była jedną, wielką zdzirą, ale mimo wszystko nie zasługiwała na atak mojej frustracji. Jej obecny chłopak, Gary, stał za nią, z lekkim niepokojem obserwując moje poczynania. Zawsze twierdził, iż nie jestem całkowicie zdrowa na umyśle i zapewne właśnie miał na to niezbity dowód.

– Wyjeżdżam – odparłam krótko, podchodząc do szafy i wyrzucając na podłogę całą stertę ubrań. Kątem oka widziałam, że Sam wpatruje się we mnie z niedowierzaniem i zdezorientowaniem.

– Gdzie?

– Do domu.

– Do Liverpoolu?

Prychnęłam.

– Tam jest mój dom, prawda?

Zignorowała mój ostry, sarkastyczny ton i, przeszedłszy przez pokój, stanęła obok mnie. Złapała mnie za ramiona, odwracając przodem do siebie, po czym bez żadnego ostrzeżenia… spoliczkowała.

– Co ty robisz?! – wrzasnęłam, dotykając piekącego policzka.

– Tak się postępuje w przypadku napadów szału, czy coś…

– Nie jestem szalona! Jestem wściekła! – Opuściłam dłoń, zaciskając ją w pięść. Właśnie straciłam całe panowanie nad sobą. – Nie wiem, czy bardziej jestem wściekła na mojego skretyniałego narzeczonego, który po trzech latach znajomości po prostu mnie olał, czy na mojego jeszcze bardziej skretyniałego szefa, który po dwóch latach ciężkiej pracy mnie wylał! – Sam zamrugała i już unosiła dłoń, gdy zmroziłam ją groźnym spojrzeniem. – A spróbuj mnie jeszcze raz spoliczkować to wyjedziesz stąd nogami do przodu.

– Chciałabym to zobaczyć – odparła nonszalancko, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, które ledwo kryły się pod bardzo zdzirowatą bluzką. – Weź głęboki wdech i wydech, a potem siadaj na tyłku. Pogadamy sobie.

Jęknęłam. Rozmowa z Sam była ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz pragnęłam. Mogłabym być już daleko stąd, gdyby nie stanęła mi na drodze. Mogłabym siedzieć w wagonie pociągu i odliczać minuty, aż zobaczę się z moimi kochanymi rodzicami oraz zamknę się w moim starym pokoju. Nie powinnam przeprowadzać się do Londynu, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, powinnam słuchać rad mamy i zostać w Liverpoolu, odpuszczając sobie jakiekolwiek marzenia, które są tylko dla bezmózgich naiwniaków. Nie warto spodziewać się cudów. Nie warto marzyć o idealnym chłopaku, idealnej pracy i idealnych przyjaciołach. W prawdziwym życiu zawsze dostaniesz po tyłku od tych trzech rzeczy.

Jednak posłuchałam Sam i opadłam z małym wdziękiem na łóżko, zakopując się we własnych ciuchach, które wyrzuciłam podczas pakowania walizki. Sam odsunęła drewniane krzesełko od stolika, po czym usiadła, wbijając we mnie swoje małe, błękitne oczka. Gary wycofał się z pokoju, mrucząc coś o piwie w lodówce.

– Mnie też przynieś! – zawołałam za nim, unosząc się na łokciu. Sam syknęła ostrzegawczo. – No co?

– Czemu powiedziałaś, że Clif cię olał?

Skrzywiłam się na dźwięk imienia mojego _niedoszłego_ męża.

– Bo to zrobił. – Położyłam się na plecach, ręce kładąc wzdłuż ciała i nagle poczułam się jak na kozetce u psychologa. – Wczoraj umówiliśmy się na lunch tak, jak zawsze. Czekałam na niego dwadzieścia minut, a kiedy w końcu się zjawił… Powiedział, że musimy porozmawiać o czymś bardzo ważnym. Zaczął pieprzyć o tym, jak przez jego awans zaczynamy oddalać się od siebie, spędzać ze sobą coraz mniej czasu i że zaczyna czuć, że między nami pojawia się jakaś bariera, czy coś w tym stylu… Powiedział też, że nie jestem już tą samą Valerie, którą poznał cztery lata temu i w której się zakochał. Według niego zmieniłam się i momentami ma wrażenie, że jestem mu całkowicie obca…

– Koleś zdecydowanie lubi słuchać brzmienia swojego głosu – prychnęła. – Nadęty bufon.

Uśmiechnęłam się półgębkiem. Z mojej współlokatorki może i była wielka zdzira, ale wiedziała, jak podnieś mnie na duchu. Choć odrobinkę.

– A potem nagle powiedział, że powinniśmy od siebie odpocząć.

Sam wypuściła ze świstem powietrze.

– I zerwał zaręczyny?

– Nie. Ja zerwałam. I rozkwasiłam na jego tlenionych włosiskach mój kawałek szarlotki.

Roześmiała się głośno. Wystarczyło jedno wspomnienie jego zdezorientowanej, wkurzonej i pełnej oburzenia miny, a poczułam się znacznie lepiej.

~*~

– Mamo, musimy już jechać!

Zakryłem usta dłonią, by stłumić śmiech. Louis siedział za kierownicą swojego vana, stukając w nią palcami, by nad sobą zapanować. Jay wciąż stała w drzwiach kierowcy, udzielając nam rad, które już wcześniej słyszeliśmy. Dla mojego przyjaciela było to niezwykle irytujące, jednak ja czułem ciepło z powodu jej matczynej troski.

– I zapakowałam ci twoje ciepłe kalesony w razie gdyby…

– Mamo! – wykrzyknął, momentalnie czerwieniejąc na policzkach, co uznałem za coś bardzo uroczego. Zerknął na mnie niepewnie, jakby błagając o pomoc.

– Jay, jestem pewien, że o niczym nie zapomnieliśmy – odezwałem się, pochylając się do przodu, by spojrzeć na kobietę. – A nawet jeśli to w każdym przydrożnym sklepiku kupimy to, co tylko będzie nam potrzebne.

– Nie chcę, żebyście niepotrzebnie wydawali pieniądze. Co będzie, gdy ich zabraknie?

– Zaczniemy się sprzedawać – syknął Louis niby żartem, jednak oczy Jay wytrzeszczyły się, a twarz pobladła. – Żartowałem! Choć mówiąc szczerze, jestem pewien, że ten seksowny tyłeczek zarobiłby całkiem sporą sumkę…

– Louis William Tomlinson!

– Jedziemy! – Pospiesznie odpalił silnik vana, gdyż zauważył, że jej cierpliwość jest na wykończeniu. Oczy kobiety zaczęły zachodzić łzami, a Louis westchnął i wychylił się przez otwarte okno, by ucałować jej czoło. – Obiecuję, że będę dzwonić co wieczór.

Skinęła głową i pogłaskawszy syna po kasztanowych włosach, spojrzała na mnie z czułym uśmiechem.

– Uważaj na niego, Harry. Oboje uważajcie na siebie.

– Będziemy – zapewniłem.

Louis pomachał do swoich czterech sióstr, które obserwowały nas z progu domu i posłał jeszcze jeden uśmiech swojej mamie, która już nie panowała nad emocjami. Cofnęła się o kilka kroków, a przy jej boku od razu zjawiła się Felicite, obejmując ją jedną ręką w pasie, a drugą machając nam na pożegnanie. Posłałem dziewczynce całusa w powietrzu, wywołując u niej lekki chichot.

– Styles, przestań flirtować z moją _jedenastoletnią_ siostrą. – Udawane oburzenie w głosie przyjaciela rozbawiło mnie. Spojrzałem na niego z figlarnym uśmiechem.

– To nie z twoją siostrą flirtowałem – powiedziałem, wymownie poruszając brwiami. Parsknął, kręcąc głową z politowaniem i mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak: pieprzony pies na baby. Och, jak bardzo się mylił…

– Gotowy? – spytał, spoglądając na mnie z powagą, jednak w jego błękitnych oczach tańczyły wesołe iskierki. Kiwnąłem głową. – Przed siebie?

– Przed siebie. Gdziekolwiek nas poniesie.

– Poetycko to zabrzmiało – parsknął, na co wywróciłem oczami.

– Jedź już, debilu.

Więc pojechaliśmy. Szukać przygód. Nowych doświadczeń. Zmian w naszym życiu. Nie wiedząc, co nas czeka na tej nieznanej drodze. Nie mając pojęcia, jak bardzo odmieni nas ta zwykła, spontaniczna podróż.

 

~*~

 

Patrzyłam na szybko mijane drzewa, łąki i lasy, wsłuchując się w równomierne dudnienie pędzącego po torach pociągu. W jakiś nienormalny sposób ten dźwięk mnie uspokajał, ponieważ im szybciej jechał, tym byłam bliżej celu – bliżej Liverpoolu, mojego domu i rodziców.

Wiedziałam, że mój powrót będzie dla wszystkich zaskoczeniem. Pięć lat temu wyjechałam do Londynu, zarzekając się, że nigdy więcej nie wrócę do tego miejsca, a pobyt w stolicy pomoże mi wznieść się na szczyt.

Wtedy wkurzałam się na sceptyczne spojrzenia i zapewnienia, że niepotrzebnie żyję złudzeniami. Twierdzili, że popełniam błąd, a po jakimś czasie pożałuję swojej bezmyślnej decyzji. Mieli rację, jak to rodzice. Jednak wtedy byłam tylko głupiutką nastolatką, która myślała, że cały świat jest przeciwko niej. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłam, że moi rodzice, nieważne, że momentami ciężko się z nimi żyło, chcieli dla mnie jak najlepiej.

Wtedy tego nie rozumiałam. Przynajmniej po części. Chciałam robić wiele rzeczy po swojemu, jednak zawsze dostawałam po tyłku od tego bezwzględnego losu.

Byłam tym zmęczona. Choć chciałam postępować dobrze, myliłam się w wielu przypadkach i teraz wracałam do Liverpoolu, licząc na to, że wszystko się ułoży.

Pierwszym błędem, pierwszą źle podjętą decyzją, był przyjazd do Londynu. Nie chodziło o pójście na uniwersytet, chciałam tam znaleźć pracę, ponieważ myślałam, że w stolicy będę mieć większe szanse na osiągnięcie czegokolwiek. Nie zamierzałam studiować, rozwijać się intelektualnie, ponieważ wiedziałam, że to nie dla mnie. Nie byłam jedną z najmądrzejszych osób wśród moich rówieśników i zawsze brakowało mi motywacji oraz sumienności – zwykle zwyciężał znany wszystkim leń. Wolałam robić wiele innych rzeczy niż siedzieć do późna nad książkami i zakuwać w kółko te same regułki, które w przyszłości do niczego nie będą mi potrzebne. Wolałam czerpać z życia to, co najlepsze. Działać sercem, nie rozumem. I serce wpędziło mnie w kolejne kłopoty.

 _Clif Phillips_. Poznaliśmy się podczas jednej z imprez, na którą zaciągnęła mnie Sam. Wpadł mi w oko już w pierwszej chwili, gdy go ujrzałam. Wysoki, umięśniony, z czarującym uśmiechem i szarymi, acz porażającymi tęczówkami. Clif był typowym flirciarzem, dla którego liczy się tylko jeden wieczór, późniejsze wydarzenia podczas nocy i czasami śniadanie rano. W naszym zestawie pojawiło się nie tylko śniadanie, ale także kolacja jeszcze tego samego dnia.

Nie byłam do końca pewna, co między nami zaiskrzyło. Oboje mieliśmy ciężkie charaktery, potrafiliśmy rzucać w siebie piorunami, godzić się momentalnie, po czym znów sprzeczać o drobnostki. On mówił, co nie pasuje mu we mnie, ja odwdzięczałam się tym samym. Może właśnie dlatego było nam razem tak dobrze? Między nami płonął ogień, który szybko doprowadził do zaręczyn, ale zaraz potem zaczął przygasać. Powoli. Stopniowo. Na początku nawet nie zorientowałam się, że coś jest nie tak. Nie widziałam żadnej zmiany. Aż nagle niespodziewanie wszystko się skończyło.

Nie zamierzałam po nim płakać. Nigdy w życiu nie uroniłabym ani jednej łzy po kimś takim jak on. Byłam pewna, że podczas tej tygodniowej delegacji, w którą udał się aż do Szkocji, poznał kogoś; kogoś lepszego ode mnie. Zawsze był ktoś lepszy ode mnie.

Bowiem nigdy nie byłam dla innych wystarczająca. Zawsze czegoś mi brakowało.

Westchnęłam z rozżaleniem, opierając czoło na chłodnej szybie i przymknęłam oczy, chcąc chociaż na chwilę się zdrzemnąć. W przedziale siedziałam sama, choć wiedziałam, że nie powinnam, dla bezpieczeństwa. Jednak byłam zbyt wykończona i zirytowana, by patrzeć na drugą osobę. Bałam się, że mogłabym stracić nad sobą panowanie.

Nagle usłyszałam zgrzyt rozsuwanych drzwi przedziału. Otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam w nich chłopaka. Wydawał się być w moim wieku lub niewiele starszy. Długie, czarne włosy opadały na jego ramiona, na których opinała się skórzana kurtka. Widziałam pod nią napinające się mięśnie, gdy przytrzymywał drzwi ręką. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w przyjaznym uśmiechu, ukazując rząd równych, jednak trochę żółtych zębów; zapewne z powodu papierosów. Na nosie miał czarne okulary, więc nie widziałam jego oczu, choć instynkt podpowiadał mi, że są ciemnobrązowe. Był przystojny, to musiałam przyznać.

– Można się dosiąść? – spytał głębokim, odrobinę zachrypniętym głosem. – Wszędzie jest zajęte.

Bez słowa przytaknęłam. Zapewne popełniałam błąd, zapraszając do pustego przedziału całkowicie obcego chłopaka, który wyglądał trochę podejrzanie. Jednak w tym momencie było mi wszystko jedno.

Patrzyłam, jak zasuwa za sobą drzwi i mój wzrok padł na jego całkiem zgrabny tyłek, na którym opinały się ciemne dżinsy. Spuściłam głowę, gdy odwrócił się, spoglądając na mnie wciąż z tym samym uśmiechem, którym mnie powitał.

– Jestem Jake – powiedział, wyciągając w moją stronę dłoń. Na palcu miał srebrny sygnet, dziwnie wyglądający na jego dłoni. Może nawet nie należał do niego. Uścisnęłam jego dłoń, całkiem delikatną i przyjemną w dotyku.

– Valerie – odparłam, próbując odwzajemnić uśmiech. Zapewne wyszedł z tego tylko krzywy grymas.

– Wysiadam w Luton, więc nie będziesz musiała długo znosić mojego towarzystwa.

Czyżby domyślił się, że nie jestem w nastroju do zawierania nowych znajomości? I dlaczego zarumieniłam się na te słowa? Nie było mi wstyd. Nie powinno.

– Nie szkodzi – wtrąciłam szybko. – Jestem zmęczona, więc pewnie będę spać.

– Mi to pasuje.

Znów _ten_ uśmiech. Jakby wyćwiczony, jednak niesamowicie czarujący. Clif uśmiechał się tak samo, gdy chciał mnie zaliczyć.

Wszyscy faceci są tacy sami. A jeśli nie są, okazują się _gejami_. Taka już sprawiedliwość panuje na tym świecie.

– Wyglądasz na kogoś, komu życie dało w kość – powiedział, siadając na wprost mnie. Zacisnęłam wargi w wąską linię, nie chcąc rzucić jakieś kąśliwej uwagi.

– Ciężki dzień – odparłam krótko. Zanim zdołałam ugryźć się w język, słowa wypłynęły z moich ust: – Wracam do rodziców. Mam dość Londynu, facetów i ogólnie wszystkich.

Kącik jego ust uniósł się w uśmiechu.

– Londyn nie jest tak cudowny, jak twierdzą. Pełno w nim szumowin, które tylko czekają na dobrą okazję.

– Zauważyłam – mruknęłam oschle. – Clif był typowym londyńczykiem, czyli totalną szumowiną. Szkoda, że nie zorientowałam się wcześniej.

– Były chłopak?

Zerknęłam na niego. Dlaczego powiedziałam to na głos?

– Były narzeczony. Zerwał ze mną wczoraj.

Uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem.

– Doprowadził aż do tego, że uciekasz ze stolicy? – Pokręcił głową. – Pokazałbym mu, gdzie raki zimują, gdybym go spotkał. Nie można tak traktować tak pięknej kobiety.

Zmarszczyłam czoło. Kiepski komplement, jednak miły. W takich chwilach dobrze usłyszeć podobne słowa. Od razu zrobiło mi się cieplej na sercu.

– Dzięki. – Posłałam mu uśmiech, tym razem szczery. – Od razu mi lepiej.

Posłał mi oczko, po czym skupił wzrok na widokach za oknem.

Naprawdę poczułam się lepiej dzięki niemu i teraz bez żadnych obaw mogłam pozwolić moim powiekom opaść. Choć na moment się zdrzemnąć…

– Proszę pani! Halo? Słyszy mnie pani?

Jęknęłam żałośnie, machając dłonią, chcąc odgonić natrętną muchę, która bzyczała nad moim uchem. Uderzyłam w coś miękkiego i usłyszałam głuche „Och!”

– Proszę pani!

Otworzyłam oczy. Wciąż byłam w przedziale pociągu, który zaczynał zwalniać, co znaczyło, że docierał na kolejną stację. Wyjrzałam za okno, dostrzegając mijający nas znak z napisem _Luton_. Po czym uniosłam głowę, zauważając stojącego nade mną konduktora, wyraźnie zirytowanego. Uśmiechnęłam się przepraszająco, widząc, że trzyma się za brzuch, który przez przypadek spotkał się z moją ręką.

– Bilet do kontroli – powiedział monotonnie.

– Już. – Odchrząknęłam. – Przepraszam.

Wywrócił oczami, gdy sięgnęłam pospiesznie po torebkę, zaczynając ją przetrząsać w poszukiwaniu mojej portmonetki. Poszukiwania trwały może pół minuty, gdy zorientowałam się, że jej tam _nie ma_.

– Co, do cholery? – mruknęłam zaskoczona, po czym zaczęłam po kolei wszystko z niej wyciągać. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, jakby był jeszcze bardziej znudzony i poirytowany. – Moment.

– Mam cały dzień – rzucił ironicznie. Zmierzyłam go wzrokiem, a odwróciwszy torebkę do góry nogami, zaczęłam wyrzucać jej zawartość na puste siedzenie naprzeciwko mnie. Portmonetki nie znalazłam.

Przygryzłam dolną wargę, patrząc na przedmioty leżące na siedzeniu. Kosmetyki, kanapka, terminarz i kalendarzyk, kilka długopisów, paczka chusteczek higienicznych oraz jakieś papiery, które powinnam dawno wyrzucić. Było w niej wszystko z wyjątkiem portmonetki z pieniędzmi, moimi dokumentami oraz biletem.

– Jest problem – powiedziałam w miarę spokojnie, spoglądając w górę na mężczyznę. Wyraz jego twarzy podpowiedział mi, że już wie, o co chodzi. Westchnął. – Chyba zostałam okradziona. I chyba wiem, co to za szumowina.

*

– Myślisz, że moglibyśmy zobaczyć Stonehenge? Zawsze mnie to ciekawiło. I zahaczymy też o Oxford, co? Chciałbym tam studiować. Skoro będziemy w Oxfordzie, to może zobaczymy też Londyn? Wiem, że byłeś tam kilka razy i twierdzisz, że nie jest tam wcale tak fajnie, ale…

– Harry.

Zamknąłem usta, spoglądając na Lou, który wpatrywał się we mnie z lekkim uśmiechem, pełnym podziwu. Na kolanach rozłożyłem mapę Wielkiej Brytanii, nie ufając jego nawigacji GPS – głos automatu już zaczynał mnie irytować, choć jak na razie podróż trwała niecałą godzinę. Nie miałem nawet pojęcia, gdzie dokładnie jedziemy, więc spędziłem ten czas na wymienianiu miejsc, które chciałbym zobaczyć.

Może było to strasznie sztywniackie z mojej strony, ale uwielbiałem zwiedzać nowe okolice. Kochałem wycieczki, choć tak naprawdę nigdy nie wyściubiłem nosa poza Holmes Chapel albo Doncaster. Tata starał się zapisywać mnie na każde szkolne wyprawy, ale w końcu okazywało się, że nie starczy nam na to pieniędzy i zawiedziony zostawałem w domu. Natomiast Louis zdawał się widzieć już wszystko. Był w Londynie, w Dublinie, w zeszłym roku pojechał z kilkoma przyjaciółmi do Szkocji, a dwa lata temu rodzice wysłali go do rodziny we Francji. Zawsze fascynowały mnie podróże, chciałem objechać cały świat wzdłuż i wszerz. Marzyłem, by zobaczyć to wszystko razem z Lou przy moim boku. Bowiem dzięki niemu każde miejsce, nawet najbardziej zapyziałe, nabierało innego znaczenia.

Westchnąłem. Nie powinienem tak myśleć.

– Jedziemy do Manchesteru? – spytałem nagle, zauważając znak. – Dlaczego?

– Nie jedziemy do Manchesteru.

– Więc gdzie jedziemy?

Na jego ustach pojawił się tajemniczy uśmiech. Coś knuł i bardzo go to bawiło.

– Lou, powiedz mi – jęknąłem. – Nie lubię, gdy jesteś taki tajemniczy.

– Nie kręci cię to? – spytał zadziornie. Uniosłem brew, chcąc odpowiednio zareagować na jego słowa i ukryć to, że oddech wręcz zamarł mi w piersi. Kręciło mnie _to_. Bardziej niż powinno.

– Przestań żartować i powiedz mi, gdzie jedziemy, idioto. Nie chcę, żebyśmy się zgubili.

– Ona nie pozwoli nam się zgubić – odparł, wskazując na urządzenie na tablicy rozdzielczej. Prychnąłem.

– Pozwoliła jeszcze w Doncaster.

– To nie jej wina – żachnął się. – Tylko robót drogowych. Niepotrzebnie włączyłem ją w mieście, które znam jak własną kieszeń. Zmyliła mnie. To nie jej wina!

Stłumiłem śmiech. Był rozkoszny.

_Haroldzie Styles, przestań. Zamknij się._

Potrząsnąłem głową, by odpędzić od siebie te myśli.

– To, że twój GPS ma płeć, nadal mnie trochę niepokoi.

Wywrócił oczami.

– Naszym celem nie jest Manchester – powiedział po chwili, uśmiechając się do mnie szeroko z iskierkami ekscytacji w błękitnych tęczówkach. – Spodoba ci się, zobaczysz. Potraktuj to jako swój prezent urodzinowy.

– Louis, jest czerwiec. Urodziny miałem w lutym.

– I nie dostałeś wtedy ode mnie prezentu. Za co ponownie przepraszam – dodał szybko, zerkając na mnie kątem oka.

– Bo zapomniałeś.

Nie chciałem znów brzmieć jak urażony dzieciak. Jednak w tamtym czasie Louis był zbyt zaoferowany swoją nową dziewczyną, kolejną miłością jego życia, by pamiętać o moich urodzinach. Nadal nie byłem pewien, czy bardziej bolało mnie to, że o nich zapomniał, czy to, że wolał spędzać czas z Eleanor. Fakt faktem, wciąż nie potrafiłem ukryć radości na samą myśl, jaką zołzą okazała się ta dziewczyna.

– Haz, gdybyś trochę się pogłowił, domyśliłbyś się, gdzie jedziemy – odezwał się. Znacznie zwolnił, gdy wjechaliśmy na teren miasta. – To nie jest takie trudne.

– Nie chce mi się myśleć. – Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, opierając ją o zagłówek. – Myślałem przez cały rok szkolny. Teraz mam wakacje.

Parsknął śmiechem. Zmarszczyłem czoło, nagle coś sobie uświadamiając.

– Chyba nie zawozisz mnie do Holmes Chapel? – spytałem zdziwiony. – Nie chcę odnawiać starych więzi, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Ani nie zamierzam uczestniczyć w jakimś łzawym filmie i odwiedzać grób mojej matki.

Zatrzymawszy się na czerwonym świetle, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na mnie.

– Mama podsunęła mi ten pomysł – powiedział – ale za dobrze cię znam i wiem, że to ostatnia rzecz, jaką chciałbyś zrobić.

Przytaknąłem. Co za paradoks. Znał mnie dobrze, a nadal nie potrafił dostrzec czegoś bardzo oczywistego. Choć może to i dobrze. Wtedy ta wyprawa nie byłaby tak przyjemna.

Nie twierdzę, że Louis był homofobem. Tolerował praktycznie wszystko, ponieważ uważał, że każdy człowiek ma prawo być tym, kim chce, a on nie zamierza nikogo osądzać. Jednak czułem, że gdybym powiedział mu, że prawdopodobnie jestem gejem i chyba czuję coś do niego, sprawy skomplikowałyby się na tyle, że nasze relacje uległyby zmianie. A na to nie mogłem pozwolić. Musiałem poczekać, aż będę pewien własnych uczuć i tego, kim jestem oraz upewnię się, że on nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu.

– Harry? – Spojrzałem na niego, wyrwany z rozmyślań. Tym razem patrzył na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Czułem, że chce o coś zapytać, jednak się waha. Światło zmieniło się na zielone i ruszył, nie odzywając się przez chwilę. GPS rozkazał jechać cały czas prosto; przez chwilę Lou wpatrywał się w drogę przed nami, po czym odezwał się: – Nie wiem, jak o tym rozmawiać, ale… Nigdy nie mówiłeś mi, co czujesz.

– Co _czuję_? – spytałem. Serce zaczęło mi bić szybciej ze strachu. – Co masz na myśli?

– Pytam o twoją mamę… Nawet nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybym stracił któregokolwiek z rodziców. Nie dalibyśmy sobie rady z dziewczynkami. Ja nie dałbym sobie z tym rady… A ty żyjesz dalej, potrafisz się uśmiechać, być sobą, nie myśleć o tym. Nawet rozmawiasz o niej tak zwyczajnie. Jesteś taki… dzielny, Haz. Podziwiam cię za to.

Głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Nie wiedziałem, jak zareagować na jego słowa. Co zrobić albo powiedzieć. Nie mogłem wyznać mu, jak wiele zawdzięczam właśnie jemu. Może to wiedział, a może nie? Gdyby nie Louis i jego rodzina, nie byłoby mnie tutaj. Już dawno. Nie radziłem sobie z jej śmiercią tak, jak myśleli inni. Nawet Lou, który znał mnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, nabrał się na moją fałszywą maskę beztroskiego chłopaka. Nie byłem dzielny, nie byłem sobą, nie byłem szczęśliwy. A on podziwiał mnie za moje kłamstwa.

– Dzięki – zdołałem wykrztusić. To było wszystko. Temat został zamknięty, a my znów rozmawialiśmy o głupotach, śmiejąc się i ciesząc podróżą. Jednak w środku czułem jeszcze większy ciężar na sercu. Nie byłem pewien, jak długo zdołam utrzymać tę maskę, aż w końcu pokażę mu prawdziwego siebie.

~*~

Stałam na peronie w Luton, patrząc na powoli odjeżdżający pociąg. Wyrzucili mnie. Nie miałam biletu, nie miałam pieniędzy ani dokumentów tożsamości. Kazano mi czekać na policję, ale wiedziałam, że w niczym mi nie pomogą. Nie byłam nawet pewna, czy to Jake był złodziejem. Choć zapewne to właśnie on mnie okradł. Był zbyt miły, zbyt podejrzany. A ja zbyt naiwna. Dlaczego zasnęłam? Powinnam czuwać cały czas. Ile razy słyszałam o podobnych przypadkach? Rodzice o tym ostrzegali, gdy pierwszy raz wsiadłam do pociągu, jadąc do kuzynki w Manchesterze. Mówili, że okradają pasażerów i wykorzystują każdą okazję. Miałam wtedy szesnaście lat, więc nie słuchałam. Teraz miałam dwadzieścia dwa lata i byłam równie głupia.

Uniosłam głowę, patrząc na przedostatni wagon i oddech zamarł mi w piersi. Ten sukinsyn był tam. Stał w oknie. I machał do mnie, uśmiechając się triumfalnie.

Wytrzeszczyłam oczy. Tego było już za wiele.

Nie zostałam na peronie. Zabrałam ciężką walizkę i skierowałam się w stronę głównej drogi, licząc na to, że uda mi się złapać stopa do Londynu.

Wyrzucałam z siebie przekleństwa z każdym kolejnym krokiem. W jakiś sposób dodawały mi sił i dzięki nim nie wyrzuciłam ciężkiej walizki w krzaki, tylko szłam dalej, z nadzieją, że uda mi się dotrzeć z powrotem do Londynu, zanim całkiem oszaleję. A byłam tego bliska.

Samochody mijały mnie, nie zwracając uwagi na samotną osóbkę na poboczu drogi. Całe szczęście na niebie nie widziałam ani jednej chmurki. Deszcz tylko uświetniłby mój parszywy dzień.

Jeszcze nie zaczynało się ściemniać, choć słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, a ja nie wiedziałam, co zrobię, gdy nadejdzie noc. Może powinnam zostać w Luton, znaleźć jakąś dobrą duszyczkę, która użyczyłaby mi telefonu i pozwoliła zadzwonić do Sam. Nie powinnam była odchodzić tak daleko. Granice miasta znikały za moimi plecami, a przede mną rozciągał pusty teren z samymi łąkami. Byłam na całkowitym odludziu. Idealna ofiara kolejnego popaprańca.

Przystanęłam, puszczając uchwyt bagażu, który opadł na jezdnię z cichym hukiem. Nadjeżdżał kolejny samochód, więc wyciągnęłam rękę, modląc się o litość Stwórcy. Udało się. Auto zaczęło zwalniać.

Uśmiechnęłam się do sympatycznie wyglądającego pana w średnim wieku i podeszłam bliżej, gdy opuścił szybę.

– Jedzie pan do Londynu? – spytałam głośno, by usłyszał mnie pomimo ryczącego silnika. Uniósł brwi.

– Londyn jest w drugą stronę, moja droga.

– W drugą… Jasna cholera! – Uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem. – Więc gdzie pan jedzie?

– Wsiadaj, kochanie, zaraz wszystkiego się dowiesz.

Zmrużyłam podejrzliwie oczy. W tym momencie trudno było mi zaufać komukolwiek, a coś w jego spojrzeniu podpowiadało mi, że jest taką samą szumowiną jak Jake z pociągu.

– Dzięki, jednak nie skorzystam – powiedziałam szybko. – Muszę dostać się do Londynu.

– Więc cię tam zawiozę.

– Nie, naprawdę dziękuję, ale nie. Może pan jechać.

Nie zareagował. Wyraz jego twarzy stężał, więc powoli zaczęłam się odsuwać od samochodu, próbując zachowywać się swobodnie. Serce zaczęło tłuc się w mojej piersi. Podniosłam walizkę i ruszyłam dalej, oddalając się od auta i kolejnego zboczeńca, którego dziś spotkałam. Dlaczego to zawsze przytrafia się mnie? Zrobiłam coś złego, że tak bardzo los mnie karze?

Szybko zorientowałam się, że kierowca nie odpuści. Wciąż jechał za mną, powoli, lecz kilka metrów dalej. Obejrzałam się przez ramię i przełknęłam ślinę, gdy zgasił światła.

Przyspieszyłam kroku, słysząc za sobą pracujący silnik. Skoro wciąż nie wyszedł z auta, jeszcze nic straconego. Mogłabym rzucić walizkę i zacząć biec. Nie byłam szybka, ale mogłabym zyskać na czasie. On był starszy, trochę przy tuszy. Może w końcu by zrezygnował.

Nie zrezygnował. A ja zaczęłam uciekać.

Jednak zamiast wysiąść z auta i za mną pobiec, minął mnie samochodem i zatrzymał się jakieś dwa metry dalej, blokując drogę ucieczki. Przeklęłam głośno, gdy nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Byłam zbyt przerażona, by ponowić ucieczkę.

Wtedy dostrzegłam światła reflektorów w oddali. Mogłabym dać znać kierowcy, że jestem w niebezpieczeństwie. Jednak nie wiedziałam, czego się spodziewać. To byłoby zbyt śmieszne, gdybym trafiła na kolejnego szaleńca. Ktoś normalny musiał w końcu się trafić.

Drzwi auta otworzyły się powoli, a ja cofnęłam się o krok. Drugi samochód był coraz bliżej, a tamten zdawał się go nie widzieć, pewnie już zbyt napalony na naiwną dziewuchę na drodze. Gdy wysiadł, zebrałam w sobie wszystkie siły, jakie we mnie pozostały, by nie ruszyć się z miejsca i czekać, aż samochód mojego wybawcy podjedzie bliżej. O ile się zatrzyma.

Facet był coraz bliżej. Serce prawie wyskoczyło z mojej piersi. Samochód był coraz bliżej. Jeszcze trochę.

Rzuciłam się biegiem. Nie obchodziło mnie, czy tamten ruszył za mną. Modliłam się, by samochód się zatrzymał, widząc, że potrzebuję pomocy.

Wyminął mnie, a gdy już myślałam, że wszystko stracone, nagle rozległ się pisk hamulców. Stanął na ulicy, ja również, a zboczeniec za mną chyba też, ponieważ nie słyszałam żadnych kroków. Nabrawszy ostatniego oddechu do płuc, podbiegłam do drzwi od strony kierowcy. Siedział tam chłopak z jasnymi blond włosami i błyszczącymi, niebieskimi oczami. Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, co sprawiło, że odetchnęłam z ulgą.

– Co się dzieje? – spytał z bardzo wyraźnym, irlandzkim akcentem. Serce waliło mi tak mocno, oddychałam tak ciężko, że nie byłam w stanie wyrzucić z siebie choć słowa. – Ten koleś cię goni?

To pytanie było tak głupie, a odpowiedź tak oczywista, że zamiast potwierdzić, zaczęłam się śmiać. Tak, właśnie straciłam nad sobą panowanie.

Tym razem naprawdę wyglądał na zmartwionego, jakby myślał, że ma do czynienia z psychicznie chorą. Pewnie miał rację. Moje zachowanie nie odpowiadało osobie zdrowej na umyśle. Kto normalny stałby na środku ulicy, zwijając się ze śmiechu, jakby uczestniczył w największej komedii, jaką widział świat? No właśnie…

Wtedy poczułam czyjeś dłonie na ramieniu. Zamierzałam krzyczeć, pewna, że to tamten mnie dopadł, jednak w nozdrzach poczułam bardzo miły zapach, który nie pasował do faceta w średnim wieku. Coś podpowiadało mi, że wszystko jest w porządku. A może to ten głęboki głos w moim uchu to mówił? Szeptał uspokajające słowa, jednocześnie obejmując mnie ciasno, jakby nie chcąc pozwolić, bym rozpadła się na kawałeczki.

– Spokojnie… On już pojechał… Nic ci nie grozi… Cicho, już dobrze. Nic ci nie grozi. Jesteś bezpieczna.

Uniosłam głowę, zauważając tylko parę niesamowitych, brązowych tęczówek. Te oczy zapewniały, że nic mi nie grozi. Tkwiłam w objęciach obcego chłopaka, ale wreszcie _czułam się bezpiecznie_. Pewnie dlatego zaczęłam płakać, wyrzucając z siebie cały ból dzisiejszego dnia.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie jednego dnia traci pracę, mieszkanie i narzeczonego. Stara się nie załamywać, myśleć pozytywnie i walczyć o to, co jeszcze pozostało z jej marnego życia. W końcu jednak podejmuje jedną, spontaniczną decyzję, która ma nadzieję, iż nie będzie tragiczna w skutkach.  
> Harry zna Louisa od lat. Wiele razem przeszli i dzieli ich wyjątkowa więź, która zaczyna wpływać na Harry'ego w sposób, którego nie potrafi wyjaśnić. Przerażają go te uczucia, więc postanawia odepchnąć je w jak najdalszy głąb siebie i dowiedzieć się, kim tak naprawdę jest.  
> Oboje wyruszają w samotną podróż po kraju, nie mając pojęcia, jak wpłynie na nich czwórka całkowicie nieznajomych osób, które niespodziewanie zjawią się na ich drodze.

Nadal roztrzęsiona, siedziałam na masce szarego mercedesa, stojącego na poboczu drogi i próbowałam choć w pewnym stopniu dojść do siebie po tym dość nieprzyjemnym zajściu. Nigdy więcej nie będę próbowała złapać stopa. Po moim trupie! No cóż… teraz było blisko.

– Czy mogę…?

Uniosłam głowę, spoglądając niepewnie na wysokiego bruneta z błyskotliwym spojrzeniem czekoladowych tęczówek, który zrobił w moją stronę jeden mały kroczek, jakby bojąc się, że nagle wpadnę w histerię, gdy poruszy się zbyt gwałtownie. Byłam daleka od jakichkolwiek napadów histerii. Mimo że to zdarzenie z tamtym facetem było idealnym powodem, dla którego mogłabym miewać całonocne koszmarny, nie zamierzałam tak szybko tracić zmysłów. Lekkie dreszcze, gęsia skórka na całym ciele i szybko walące serce to tylko niewielkie skutki uboczne.

– Jak masz na imię? – dobiegło pytanie i odwróciłam głowę w stronę blondyna, który opierał się barkiem o drzwi samochodu z rękami w kieszeniach spodni. Odchrząknęłam.

– Valerie. – Ku mojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu mój głos drżał. Zamrugałam szybko.

Chłopak odsunął się od auta, przywołując na twarz uśmiech, który momentalnie rozjaśnił jego twarz i sprawił, że poczułam się swobodniej w towarzystwie dwójki obcych ludzi.

– Niall. – Wyciągnął rękę, którą uścisnęłam i zerknęłam kątem oka na jego towarzysza. Czoło miał zmarszczone, a spojrzenie jakby zatroskane. – A to jest Liam. Co robiłaś na środku drogi?

– Czy to nie oczywiste? – prychnęłam, nagle odzyskując zagubioną gdzieś kilka metrów dalej pewność siebie. – Łapałam stopa.

Niall z rozbawieniem spojrzał na kolegę i wymownie poruszył brwiami, na co ten drugi pokręcił głową.

Było w nim coś interesującego. Nie potrafiłam do końca określić tego uczucia, ponieważ w tym momencie wszystkie moje zmysły mnie zawodziły, jednak sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzył sprawiał, że po moim ciele przebiegały dreszcze. Całkiem przyjemne, mówiąc szczerze. Zdawał się być inny od tych wszystkich dupków, jakich ostatnio spotkałam na mojej drodze życiowej.

Inny? Jakim cudem mogłam to stwierdzić po zaledwie piętnastominutowej rozmowie, podczas której  _Liam_ odezwał się tylko dwa czy trzy razy i nie były to bardzo rozwlekłe zdania?

Mimo to jego spojrzenie i delikatny uśmiech, który gościł na jego ustach, dawały mi dziwne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. A tego brakowało mi od bardzo dawna. Jednakże musiałam być ostrożna. Moje przeczucia zawiodły mnie już niejeden raz. I to w ciągu zaledwie dwóch godzin.

– Niall? – Spojrzałam na chłopaka, domyślając się, że to on jest o wiele bardziej skorym do rozmów osobnikiem wśród tej dwójki. – Jesteś…?

– Irlandczykiem – powiedział z tak wielką dumą w głosie, jakby ten fakt był jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy na tym świecie, który mógłby odmienić całą ludzkość. Jednak nie o to chciałam spytać, ale nie dane było mi kontynuować wypowiedzi.

Polubiłam go. Ten sympatyczny blondynek zdawał się mieć w sobie wiele pokładów pozytywnej energii, która zaczęła docierać również do mnie.

– Liam jest z Wolverhampton – mówił dalej, wskazując kciukiem na kolegę. – Oboje stamtąd jesteśmy, prawdę mówiąc, ale ja przeprowadziłem się tam dopiero rok temu z moim bratem zaraz po śmierci naszych rodziców i…

– Niall. – Brunet położył rękę na ramieniu chłopaka, powstrzymując jego słowotok. Irlandczyk mówił tak szybko, że potrzebowałam sporego skupienia, by rozróżnić odpowiednie słowa wypowiadane z bardzo charakterystycznym akcentem.

– Wracamy z Londynu – wyjaśnił, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na Liama. – Nasz przyjaciel tam studiuje, więc byliśmy go odwiedzić. Poszliśmy też na mecz, ponieważ Liam potrzebował…

– Nie musisz zdradzać jej całej historii naszego życia, Niall. – Liam roześmiał się, choć jego spojrzenie było twarde i jakby odrobinę karcące. 

Zmarszczyłam czoło, wyczuwając teraz pewne napięcie między tą dwójką. Niall odchrząknął, pocierając dłonią kark, jakby wreszcie do niego dotarło, że posunął się za daleko.

Liam przeniósł na mnie wzrok i nie minęła nawet sekunda, a serdeczny uśmiech wrócił na jego twarz, pokazując mi, że nic niestosownego nie miało miejsca.

– Więc dokąd zamierzałaś się udać, tajemnicza autostopowiczko? – spytał, wskakując na maskę obok mnie i zarzucając ramię na moją szyję. Choć powinnam czuć się niezręcznie, ten gest jeszcze bardziej mnie uspokoił.

– Liverpool – wypaliłam, spoglądając w stronę Nialla, którzy skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, unosząc prawą brew. – Ale wyrzucili mnie z pociągu, bo… bo jakiś sukinsyn, który wydawał mi się interesujący, ukradł mój bilet i pieniądze, kiedy spałam…

Liam cmoknął ze współczuciem, mocniej zakleszczając mnie w swoim uścisku, wobec czego przylgnęłam bokiem do jego klatki. Nie wiedziałam, czy to przez ciepło bijące od jego ciała i przyjemny zapach męskich perfum, czy może znów owe poczucie bezpieczeństwa sprawiło, że ani się obejrzałam, a zaczęłam opowiadać dwóm całkowicie obcym chłopakom moją historię całego życia. Począwszy od poznania Clifa i zerwania z nim, a skończywszy na ściganiu przez napalonego zboczeńca na środku drogi donikąd.

~*~

Ziewnąłem szeroko, właśnie odczuwając brak snu. Z powodu dzisiejszego wyjazdu nie potrafiłem zmrużyć oka, zbyt męczony przeróżnymi myślami. Już dawno doszedłem do wniosku, że niepotrzebnie analizuję każdą sytuację i martwię się wszystkim, co działo się dookoła mnie. Nie byłem pewien, czy można było nazwać to moją wadą, przekleństwem, czy może zaliczało się do tych lepszych cech. Pewne było, że przysparzało mi to niepotrzebnych problemów.

Mogłem udawać, że nie przejmuję się niczym, a żadne rzeczy nie trafiają do mnie, jednak w rzeczywistości byłem niezwykle pamiętliwy i brałem do siebie każde słowo. Na moje nieszczęście.

Oparłem głowę o szybę, ponownie ziewając. Louis nienawidził śpiochów w swoim samochodzie, więc momentalnie poczułem przeszywający moje kolano ból i otworzyłem oczy, spoglądając krzywo na kierowcę.

– To bolało.

– Nie bądź ciotą – parsknął. Zamrugałem szybko i wytrzeszczyłem oczy, znów czując ukłucie bólu, jednak nie mające nic wspólnego z pulsowaniem w kolanie. – Haz? Żartowałem.

– Wiem – westchnąłem ciężko i pokręciłem głową, by przepędzić niechciane myśli. 

Oczywiście, że żartował. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, w jaki sposób wpływa na mnie to jedno  _ słowo _ . Jednak nie mogłem odpędzić od siebie innych myśli; czy nazywałby mnie tak samo, gdyby dowiedział się, że rzeczywiście mogę być  _ ciotą _ ?  _ Ciotą _ zakochanym w  _ nim _ ? Użyłby tego słowa jako coś bardzo obraźliwego, ponieważ uważałby mnie za ohydnego i nie chciałby mieć ze mną nic wspólnego.

– Harry.

Spojrzałem na niego, nagle wyrwany z rozmyślań, które wprawiały mnie w nieprzyjemny nastrój.

– Co? – mruknąłem, nie bardzo potrafiąc ukryć złego humoru. Louis zmarszczył czoło, wyraźnie zdezorientowany moim nagłym zachowaniem.

– Sięgnij do schowka – powiedział, wskazując ręką na tablicę rozdzielczą przede mną. – Mam tam kilka płyt. Trzeba ożywić ciebie i naszą podróż. No dalej.

Bez słowa otworzyłem schowek i zajrzałem do środka, widząc stos poupychanych byle jak płyt, jakichś szmat, puszkę piwa, zgniecioną czyli pustą oraz jakieś papierowe pudełeczko, które wepchnięte było zbyt głęboko, bym mógł dostrzec, co zawiera. Sięgnąłem po pierwszą z płyt i na moje usta momentalnie wstąpił uśmiech.

– Coldplay? – Zerknąłem na niego. Skinął głową, nakazując mi szukać dalej. Zacząłem wyciągać inne albumy, a mój uśmiech rósł z każdą chwilą. The Kooks, Kings of Leon, Backstreet Boys, Take That, The Beatles.

– Masz wszystkie moje ulubione płyty – powiedziałem zszokowany. – A nawet większość z nich nie słuchasz.

– Ale ty słuchasz.

Przytaknąłem. Nasz gust muzyczny nie różnił się aż tak bardzo, jednak Louisa interesowały bardziej klubowe rytmy, przy których mógł tańczyć do upadłego; nigdy zbytnio nie interesował się tego typu muzyką. Jednak słuchał tego, co ja słucham, a ja znosiłem te piosenki, które on lubił, ponieważ byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

Przerażało mnie to, że wiedział dokładnie, co może poprawić mi humor. Trzymając w dłoni najnowszą płytę jednego z moich ulubionych zespołów, momentalnie zapomniałem o poprzednich zmartwieniach.

Nagle samochód zaczął zwalniać i spojrzałem pytająco na Louisa, który bez słowa wskazał w stronę stacji paliw po naszej prawej.

– Myślałem, że napełniłeś bak przed wyjazdem.

Louis uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Zapomniałem.

Wywróciłem oczami. Czasami zastanawiałem się, dlaczego właściwie tak bardzo go…  _ lubię _ . Louis miał wiele wad, jednak jego roztargnienie zazwyczaj było niezwykle urocze.

Lou wysiadł z auta, a ja, wyjąwszy z opakowania płytę Coldplay, ostrożnie włożyłem ją do odtwarzacza. Rozluźniłem się nieco, gdy z głośników wypłynęła miła dla ucha melodia, a oparłszy się o zagłówek, odwróciłem głowę tak, by widzieć w bocznym lusterku, jak Louis nalewa paliwa. Mięśnie jego ramienia napięły się, gdy zdjął pistolet z dystrybutora, przez moment wpatrywałem się w wyraźnie odznaczające się pod skórą żyły, które, nie mogłem zaprzeczyć, były niezwykle seksowne.  _ Cholera, co jest takiego seksownego w zwykłych żyłach na ramieniu? Harry, opanuj się. _

Tak, zdecydowanie jestem gejem. Nie da się ukryć.

Westchnąwszy z irytacją, pogłośniłem muzykę, by zagłuszyć wszystkie myśli, po czym zacząłem rozglądać się po okolicy. Stacja znajdowała się na samym obrzeżu, gdzie zwykle zatrzymywali się kierowcy tirów, jednak tym razem było tutaj pusto. Kilka metrów dalej znajdował się budynek z całodobowym sklepem, do którego właśnie wchodził Lou, by zapłacić. Przygryzłem wargę, obserwując jego tyły.  _ Cholera _ .

Szybko przeniosłem wzrok dalej, zauważając młodego chłopaka, może niewiele starszego ode mnie, z krótko obciętymi, postawionymi do góry, czarnymi włosami. Między wargami trzymał papierosa, a drugą rękę schował właśnie do kieszeni skórzanej kurtki. Oprócz tego ubrany był w szare, obcisłe dżinsy oraz biały podkoszulek, a na szyi zawieszony łańcuszek z jakimś medalikiem, którego nie mogłem dostrzec. Jednak musiałem to przyznać – był seksowny.

Zamrugałem szybko. Nigdy wcześniej żaden inny chłopak, z wyjątkiem Lou, nie wydał mi się atrakcyjny. Był to jedyny powód, dla którego wątpiłem, czy na pewno jestem gejem. Skoro nim byłem, dlaczego nie dostrzegałem innych kolesi? No dobra, może moja obsesja na punkcie niektórych aktorów nie była zdrowa dla zwykłego, heteroseksualnego nastolatka, a to, że momentami, podczas długich, bezsennych nocy zdarzało mi się uciekać myślami do pewnych wokalistów i wyobrażać sobie niestworzone rzeczy, dopóki moje mięśnie nie rozluźniły się, też nie przemawiało na moją korzyść. Jednak uznawałem to za coś całkowicie normalnego. Do pewnego momentu; kiedy zacząłem fantazjować o Lou, stwierdziłem, że coś musi być nie w porządku.

Tamten chłopak odwrócił głowę, zakładając na nos ciemne okulary przeciwsłoneczne i byłem prawie pewien, że spojrzał prosto na mnie. Nie odwróciłem wzroku, aż jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, który można było uznać za figlarny. Przełknąłem ślinę i spuściłem głowę, udając, że grzebię coś przy radiu. Gdy ponownie spojrzałem w jego stronę, obserwował Louisa, który właśnie wyszedł ze sklepu i kierował się w stronę auta. Tamten koleś śledził jego ruchy i wydawało mi się, że patrzy na jego tyłek.

Nie wyobraziłem sobie tego.  _ Zdecydowanie  _ patrzył na tyłek mojego przyjaciela.

Louis wskoczył do auta, rzucając na półkę przede mną butelkę wody mineralnej. Przygryzłem wargę, postanawiając wykorzystać okazję, by  _ coś _ sprawdzić.

– Ten koleś gapił się na ciebie – powiedziałem ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, jakby chcąc porobić sobie z niego żarty, choć tak naprawdę czułem ogromne zdenerwowanie.

Lou zerknął na mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Co?

– Tamten koleś – powtórzyłem, dyskretnie wskazując w stronę czarnowłosego. – Patrzył na twój tyłek.

– Jaja sobie robisz – parsknął i odpalił silnik, choć spostrzegłem, że rzucił okiem w jego stronę.

– Mówię serio. Sam widziałem.

– Więc twierdzisz, że jakiś pedał gapił się na mnie? Na _mnie_?

Przytaknąłem. Moje serce zaczęło łomotać w piersi, słysząc, w jaki sposób wypowiedział  _ to _ słowo. Zaczynałem żałować, że zacząłem ten temat.

– Mówisz tak, jakbyś miał coś przeciwko… pedałom.

– Ej, nie jestem homofobem – odparł szybko. – Ale jakoś nie widzę siebie w roli ofiary jednego z nich.

– Ofiary? – powtórzyłem beznamiętnie. Louis musiał spostrzec wyraz mojej twarzy, bowiem zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając na zmartwionego.

– Haz...

– Jesteś atrakcyjny – powiedziałem, zanim zdołałem ugryźć się w język. Tym razem uniósł brwi na moje słowa. – Dla… kobiet. Masz powodzenie i… – Odchrząknąłem, nagle czując się niezręcznie. _Jestem idiotą_. – Nie widzę nic dziwnego w tym, że jakiś chłopak też mógłby być tobą zainteresowany w taki sposób.

Przez chwilę w aucie panowała cisza.

– Mam podziękować ci za ten komplement, Harry? – spytał z lekkim uśmiechem. Zdecydowanie próbował obrócić wszystko w żart, jak zawsze, gdy znajdował się w niezręcznej sytuacji. – Bardzo miło z twojej strony, że tak uważasz.

Westchnąłem zrezygnowany.

– Jedźmy już – mruknąłem. Louis przez moment wpatrywał się we mnie w milczeniu, aż również westchnął i powoli dodał gazu, by wyjechać na drogę.

Teraz miałem pewność, że nigdy  _ przenigdy _ nie powiem mu, że jestem po uszy zakochanym w nim homoseksualistą.

*

Nie do końca wiedziałam, jak znalazłam się na tylnym siedzeniu mercedesa, prowadzonego przez gadatliwego Irlandczyka. Kiedy zaproponowali mi, że mogą podrzucić mnie aż do Wolverhampton, byłam zbyt zmęczona i załamana wszystkimi wydarzeniami, by odnaleźć siły na jakiekolwiek zaprzeczenia. Sama myśl, że za około dwie godziny znajdę się we własnym domu i będę mogła zapomnieć o tym, co było, bardzo podnosiła mnie na duchu.

– Zbliża się wieczór – odezwał się Liam, odwracając się na siedzeniu pasażera, by na mnie spojrzeć. – Do Wolverhampton dotrzemy około dziewiątej. Wątpię, aby o tej godzinie był stamtąd jakikolwiek pociąg do Liverpoolu. Mogłabyś przenocować u mnie, a rano…

– Stary, kiepski podryw, jeśli mam być szczery – odezwał się Niall z rozbawieniem w głosie. Liam zmarszczył czoło. – Dziewczyna jest na skraju wytrzymania, a ty składasz jej _niemoralne_ propozycje. Jeszcze ci mało?

Brunet teatralnie wywrócił oczami. Zaczęłam się wiercić na siedzeniu, powoli żałując, że zgodziłam się wsiąść z nimi do samochodu.

– To nie jest dobry temat do żartów, Niall – syknął. – Gratuluję dobrego wyczucia taktu.

Niall wzruszył ramionami i uniósł głowę, napotykając moją skołowaną minę we wstecznym lusterku.

– Tylko sobie żartujemy, Val – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Nie jesteśmy groźni.

– Wątpię – mruknęłam. Liam zerknął na mnie ze współczuciem w czekoladowych tęczówkach. Rozpłynęłam się pod tym spojrzenie. Tak odrobinkę. _Oj, niedobrze._

– Więc studiowałaś w Londynie? – zaczął rozmowę Liam, odwracając się na siedzeniu, by na mnie spojrzeć. Jego brązowe tęczówki na moment poraziły mnie swoją intensywnością.

– Pracowałam – odparłam, starając się brzmieć swobodnie. Ostatnim facetem, który tak na mnie wpływał był Clif. Bardzo niedobrze. – Nie poszłam na studia.

– Przybij piątkę! – zawołał nagle Niall, odrywając rękę od kierownicy, unosząc ją w oczekiwaniu. Zaśmiałam się cicho i pochyliwszy się do przodu, uderzyłam moją dłonią o jego. – Studia są dla kujonów. Nie mam zamiaru marnować życia na dalsze zakuwanie. Swoje już wycierpiałem.

– Więc czym będziesz się zajmował, Niall? – spytał go brunet z wyraźną drwiną w głosie, jakby ten temat już nie raz był poruszany i wyśmiewany.

– Założę biznes – odparł. Dostrzegłam, że mrozi przyjaciela wzrokiem.

– Jaki? – spytałam z lekkim zainteresowaniem.

– Jeszcze nie wiem, ale to będzie coś _dużego_.

Liam parsknął.

– Jak twoje ego.

– Nie, kolego, dużego jak moje klejnoty. Odwal się.

Roześmiałam się, stwierdzając, że Niall jest naprawdę w porządku. Momentami wydawał się być jedną wielką kulką energii z rozczochranymi, farbowanymi blond włosami i aparatem na zębach, który jednak dodawał mu uroku. Jednak nie dało się go nie lubić, bowiem jego głośny śmiech był wręcz zaraźliwy.

Natomiast co do Liama miałam mieszane uczucia. Nie podobał mi się sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzył oraz to, co zaczynałam czuć, gdy wpatrywały się we mnie te czekoladowe tęczówki. Oprócz tego miał duże, gładkie usta, które sprawiały, że moją głowę nawiedzały pewne myśli. Nie mogłam odpędzić ich od siebie i wręcz zaczynały mnie przerażać. Również jego dłonie były niezwykle interesujące; tak interesujące jak tylko dłonie mogą być... Zawsze miałam słabość do męskich dłoni. Trudno zaprzeczyć.

– Co do przenocowania... – zaczął ponownie Liam, po krótkiej chwili ciszy, którą przerywała tylko muzyka dobiegająca z radia.

– Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł – odpowiedziałam powoli, a Niall parsknął śmiechem.

– Mówiłem, że ją wystraszysz.

– Nie o to chodzi, Niall. Po prostu chciałabym jak najszybciej znaleźć się we własnym domu.

Liam skinął głową ze zrozumieniem i odwrócił się, siadając prosto na swoim siedzeniu. Znów zaległa cisza. Przez moment zastanawiałam się nad ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Gdyby nie ta dwójka całkowicie obcych chłopaków, nie wiadomo, gdzie byłabym teraz oraz w jakim stanie. Może nawet leżałabym martwa w jakimś rowie.

Na samą myśl o tym wstrząsnęły mną dreszcze. Jeszcze jedno takie zajście, a oszaleję.

– Chyba masz rację – odezwałam się, przysuwając do przodu, by wsunąć głowę między dwa przednie siedzenia. Spojrzałam na niezwykle przystojny profil Liama. – Nie wyobrażam sobie jazdy pociągiem albo taksówką do Liverpoolu z Wolverhampton. Nie mam nawet żadnych pieniędzy, więc... będę ci wdzięczna do końca życia, jeżeli, no wiesz.

– Nie ma problemu. – Liam odwrócił głowę, uśmiechając się do mnie. Jego twarz, a raczej te pełne wargi znajdowały się tylko centymetry od moich. – Będzie mi bardzo miło gościć cię w moich skromnych progach.

Niall roześmiał się, nagle wyrywając mnie z otępienia.

– Skromne to one nie są.

 

 

Progi rzeczywiście nie były skromne. Pół godziny później siedziałam na dużej kanapie z białej skóry, wpatrując się w ogromny telewizor, wiszący na przeciwległej ścianie i w dłoni trzymałam ciepły kubek z herbatą. Okazało się, że Liam wciąż mieszkał z rodzicami (kto by pomyślał?), którzy zdecydowanie byli nadziani i z tego, co zdołał mi powiedzieć, nie lubił korzystać z ich pieniędzy, ale momentami nie miał wyboru. Nie miałam pojęcia, co to znaczy, jednak nie wypytywałam o więcej.

Niall wszedł do pokoju żwawym krokiem i rzucił się na kanapę obok mnie, kładąc głowę zaraz obok moich bioder. Nie odsunęłam się, bowiem w jego towarzystwie każdy mógł czuć się swobodnie.

– Niezła chata, prawda? – spytał, odchylając lekko głowę, by spojrzeć na mnie do góry nogami. – Jak założę własny biznes, też zarobię kupę szmalu i kupię coś takiego.

– Mogę tylko życzyć ci powodzenia.

Uśmiech, jakim obdarzył mnie blondyn, był wręcz uroczy.

– Słuchaj, tak sobie myślałem – zaczął wesoło, wciąż na leżąco. – Nie mam serca wrzucać cię do pociągu po tym, co dzisiaj się stało. Rano zawieziemy cię do Liverpoolu.

– Nie trzeba…

– Zgadzam się z Niallem.

Podniosłam głowę, gdy Liam wszedł do salonu, niosąc dwa talerze. Kilka minut temu zamówił pizzę, a na sam widok naczyń z mojego brzucha dobiegło głośne burczenie. Niall zachichotał cicho i uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, a gdy jego wzrok padł na stół, zmarszczył czoło.

– Dwa? A ja?

Liam odwrócił się, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

– Masz swój własny dom, swoją własną lodówkę i swoje własne jedzenie.

– Dom mam, lodówkę też, ale pustą, więc… – Urwał, napotykając wzrok przyjaciela. – Chyba już pójdę.

Zmarszczyłam czoło trochę zaskoczona tym, jak szybko Liam próbował pozbyć się swojego przyjaciela. Może zawsze tak się zachowywali? Może Niall nie był mile widziany w jego domu? Wydawało mi się to trochę podejrzane. Poza tym rodziców Liama nie było dziś w domu, więc mieliśmy przebywać tutaj całkiem sami. Tylko we dwójkę.

– Niall, czekaj – powiedziałam pospiesznie, gdy blondyn stał już przy drzwiach. Odwrócił się, spoglądając na mnie pytająco. Wstałam z kanapy, odkładając na stół pusty kubek i popatrzyłam to na jednego, to na drugiego. – Chciałam wam… podziękować. Gdyby nie wy dwaj, nie wiem, co by się ze mną stało.

Niall machnął lekceważąco ręką, choć cały czas się uśmiechał.

– Val, nie ma problemu. Jesteśmy jak Supermani, zawsze gotowi pomagać bliźnim.

– Albo jak Batman i Robin – dodał z dumą Liam, również się uśmiechając. Niall zerknął na niego krzywo.

– Twoja obsesja na punkcie Batmana jest dziwna, Robinie.

Roześmiałam się, gdy Liam wywrócił oczami na słowa przyjaciela.

– Naprawdę wam dziękuję, chłopaki – powiedziałam jeszcze raz. – Nie będę wiedziała, jak się wam odwdzięczyć.

– Myślę, że Liam już ma pomysł, w jaki sposób mogłabyś się mu odwdzięczyć – rzucił zadziornie Niall.

– Horan, wynocha! – Liam wskazał ręką w stronę drzwi, choć w jego oczach widać było rozbawienie. 

Niall westchnął ciężko, jednak nie ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Zamiast tego podszedł do mnie i nim zdołałam się zorientować, co zamierza, ciasno objął mnie ramionami w przyjaznym uścisku. Było to bardzo miłe, jednak nie potrafiłam pozbyć się myśli, że o wiele lepiej czułam się w umięśnionych ramionach Liama.

– Do zobaczenia jutro rano, Val – powiedział, odsuwając się na długość ramienia, choć wciąż trzymał mnie w uścisku. – Bądź grzeczna. Ty też, Liam – rzucił jeszcze, po czym wyszedł, machając nam na pożegnanie. 

Gdy po holu rozległ się odgłos zamykanych drzwi, Liam wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i potrząsnął głową.

– Wybacz mi za niego – powiedział przepraszająco. – Momentami się nie kontroluje.

– Nic się nie stało.

Ponownie zajęłam miejsce na kanapie, a Liam wciąż stał nieruchomo, spoglądając na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. W towarzystwie Nialla czułam się swobodnie, a teraz, gdy znaleźliśmy się sami, zapanowała dość napięta atmosfera. Nigdy nie przepadałam za taką niezręczną ciszą.

– Więc – zaczęłam z zakłopotaniem. Kącik ust chłopaka uniósł się nieznacznie.

– Więc…

Powoli przeszedł przez pokój. Wypuściłam ze świstem powietrze, gdy usiadł obok mnie. Trochę zbyt blisko, jeśli mam być szczera.

– Naprawdę ci dziękuję, Liam. Gdyby nie ty… – zamilkłam, ponieważ brunet wpatrywał się we mnie tak intensywnie, iż straciłam jasność umysłu. – Co?

Uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

– Nic. Uważam, że jesteś bardzo ładna.

Zazwyczaj wybuchałam śmiechem na tak banalny komplement, ponieważ, szczerze mówiąc, zdawałam sobie sprawę, iż jestem w pewien sposób atrakcyjna, a odrobina próżności jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła. Jednak sposób, w jaki to powiedział, sprawił, że po moim ciele rozlało się bardzo przyjemne ciepło. Zamierzałam w jakiś sposób skomentować jego uwagę, jednak poderwał się z kanapy i skierował się do meblościanki po drugiej stronie pokoju.

– Napijesz się czegoś? – spytał, gdy odwróciłam się w miejscu, by na niego spojrzeć. Uniosłam brwi. – Myślę, że po dzisiejszym dniu przyda ci się chociaż jeden drink na rozluźnienie. By przepędzić złe wspomnienia.

Zamrugałam. Faktycznie, miał rację. Potrzeba zatopienia wszystkich wydarzeń dnia dzisiejszego była niebywale silna. Jednak nawet najmniejsza ilość alkoholu wprawiała mnie w bardzo nieodpowiedni nastrój i szybko traciłam zdolność logicznego myślenia, co zawsze wpędzało mnie w tarapaty. A jakby tego było mało, przebywałam w ogromnym domu z niezwykle przystojnym chłopakiem, który też zdawał się mną interesować. Te wszystkie czynniki zapowiadały niebezpieczeństwo.

– A co mi tam – mruknęłam, po czym zabrałam od Liama szklankę z jakimś trunkiem. Upiłam łyk i poczułam ostre pieczenie w gardle. Nie miałam pojęcia, co piłam, jednak smakowało znakomicie. 

Liam ponownie zajął miejsce na kanapie obok mnie, kładąc rękę na oparciu tuż za moją głową. Jego dłoń może przypadkowo musnęła moje włosy, jednak gdy przeniosłam na niego wzrok, wpatrywał się we mnie w ten podejrzany sposób. Powoli przysunął szklankę do swoich pełnych warg, przez cały czas nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

To nie zapowiadało nic dobrego. To uczucie w moim brzuchu również nie zapowiadało nic dobrego.

~*~

– Zgubiłeś się.

Louis zacisnął wargi w wąską linię i mocniej złapał kierownicę, aż pobielały mu knykcie. Spoglądałem na niego z rozbawieniem.

– Gdybym wiedział, gdzie jedziemy, może pomógłbym ci znaleźć drogę.

Brunet westchnął i zjechał powoli na pobocze. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, a zegarek na mojej ręce wskazywał kilka minut po dziewiątej wieczorem. Silnik został wyłączony, a Lou odwrócił się do mnie przodem.

– Liverpool.

– Liverpool? – zdziwiłem się. – Dlaczego akurat Liverpool?

– To nasz pierwszy przystanek – wyjaśnił wyraźnie na siebie zły, iż musi zdradzić mi nasz cel. Teraz zacząłem odczuwać lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że tak na niego naciskałem. – Jedziemy tam, ponieważ wiem, jak bardzo kochasz Beatlesów. Chciałem pokazać ci wszystkie najważniejsze miejsca. – Przetarł czoło dłonią. – Najważniejsze miejsca _dla ciebie_.

Wpatrywałem się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Chyba właśnie za to lubiłem go najbardziej. Kochał stroić żarty, zachowywać się jak skończony idiota, nie raz bywał arogancki i zgryźliwy, jednak bardziej dbał o innych niż o siebie. Chciał uszczęśliwić wszystkich swoich bliskich. W tym również mnie.

– Dzięki – wykrztusiłem z trudem, ponieważ głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Louis uśmiechnął się łagodnie i poczochrał moje loki.

– Nie żałuję, że niespodzianka nie wypaliła. Wyraz twojej twarzy i tak jest powalający. – Parsknął śmiechem, po czym zsunął dłoń na mój policzek, delikatnie go poklepując. Przymknąłem oczy, delektując się ciepłem jego ręki. 

Gdy uniosłem powieki, wciąż wpatrywał się we mnie z tym niezwykle pięknym uśmiechem, który sprawił, że wszystkie moje wnętrzności wywinęły koziołka. Przełknąłem ślinę. Bardzo ostrożnie uniosłem dłoń, kładąc ją na wierzchu jego dłoni, która wciąż znajdowała się na moim policzku. Jednocześnie zacząłem nachylać się nad skrzynią biegów, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego błyszczących, błękitnych tęczówek. Zamrugał, nagle orientując się, co zamierzam, a jego usta rozchyliły się nieznacznie. Czubkiem języka przejechał po wargach, a w brzuchu poczułem to oszałamiające uczucie. Poczułem się odważniej. Louis był coraz bliżej, jego usta były coraz bliżej. Mój oddech przyspieszył, serce waliło niekontrolowanie w piersi. Jeszcze odrobinę, kilka milimetrów, a nasze wargi miały się spotkać. Już prawie...

– Harry?

Otworzyłem oczy. Louis nadal siedział jakieś pół metra ode mnie i wpatrywał się we mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem. Wygląda na to, że znów poniosła mnie wyobraźnia.

Odchrząknąłem i potarłem kark z zakłopotaniem.

– Bardzo ci dziękuję za to, Louis – powiedziałem pospiesznie, by zatuszować to, co działo się w mojej głowie i pewnie również odznaczało na mojej twarzy, ponieważ czułem gorące rumieńce wstępujące na moje policzki. – To bardzo... miłe, co dla mnie robisz.

I właśnie wtedy, nim zdążyłem się zorientować, co się dzieje. Louis przysunął się do przodu, narzucił ramiona na moją szyję i przywarł do mojego ciała, zakleszczając mnie w ciasnym, przyjacielskim uścisku. Nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego. Jednak ciepło rozlało się po moim ciele, a gdy mój nos znalazł się w jego ciemnych, kasztanowych włosach, nabrałem powietrza do płuc, wdychając ich cudowny zapach. Nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać. Odchyliłem lekko głowę, a moje usta wręcz machinalnie zjechały na jego kark, a dłonie objęły w pasie. Stary van miał w sobie bardzo dużo miejsca, więc nasze ruchy nie były aż tak bardzo ograniczone, jednakże czułem, że przestrzeń wokół nas nagle jeszcze bardziej zmalała. Nie panowałem nad sobą. Tym razem nie był to mój wymysł. Naprawdę trzymałem go w ramionach, moje wargi dotykały jego skóry, a dłonie błądziły po plecach. Jeszcze mocniej przygarnąłem go do siebie.

– Zbiera ci się na czułości, co? – Usłyszałem jego zduszony głos, w którym słychać było rozbawienie. Mruknąłem w odpowiedzi, nie chcąc przerywać tej chwili.

Wtedy coś uderzyło w bok samochodu. Oboje podskoczyliśmy wystraszeni i rozejrzeliśmy się dookoła. Słońce wyglądało zza horyzontu, pozostawiając po sobie czerwono-żółtą poświatę na bezchmurnym niebie, a droga, na której staliśmy, świeciła pustkami.

– Tutaj. – Odwróciłem się w miejscu, a z mojego gardła wyrwał się głośny wrzask. O moje drzwi opierał się chłopak i zaglądał do środka vana, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Wydawał mi się niezwykle znajomy. – Przeszkodziłem? Zamierzaliście przejść do rzeczy?

Zamrugałem szybko powiekami. Chłopak miał ciemne, prawie czarne włosy, postawione na żel spiczasto do góry, jednak ułożone tak, iż zdawały się być w artystycznym nieładzie. Na jego twarzy widniał lekki zarost, dodający mu animuszu, a oczy zdawały się być lekko zamglone i zmęczone. Na sobie miał ciemnoszarą koszulkę z jakimś nadrukiem, której rękaw był postrzępiony i rozdarty, jakby ktoś za niego pociągnął.

Uniósł prawą brew, spoglądając na mnie wymownie i wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że to właśnie jego widziałem dzisiaj na stacji paliw.

Powoli opuściłem szybkę, a kącik ust chłopaka uniósł się do góry.

– Coś ty za jeden? – spytał go Louis, lekko wychylając się do przodu. 

Chłopak uniósł rękę, w której trzymał papierosa i wsunął go między wargi, nadal nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Jego oczy były w odcieniu grzanego piwa, lśniły w świetle zachodzącego słońca i sprawiały, że na moment zatonąłem w ich głębinach. Wyjął papierosa i wypuścił dym ustami, odchylając głowę, by nie poleciał w moją stronę. Dopiero teraz spostrzegłem, że jego dolna warga jest rozcięta. Ranka zdawała się być świeża, a krew jeszcze niezaschnięta.

– Potrzebuję transportu – powiedział, ignorując pytanie Lou. – A wy macie dużo miejsca.

– Myślisz, że zabiorę jakiegoś nieznanego kolesia, który wygląda jak zbieg ze strzeżonego więzienia?

Chłopak roześmiał się, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

– Interesujące porównanie – mruknął, wymownie unosząc brwi. – Chyba nawet po części prawdziwe. – Znów zaciągnął się fajką i wzruszył ramionami. – Nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie jedziecie. Potrzebuję transportu, to wszystko.

– Zapomnij, koleś.

– Louis – szepnąłem, wreszcie odrywając wzrok od nieznajomego, by przenieść spojrzenie na mojego przyjaciela. – Daj spokój, możemy go zabrać. Co nam szkodzi?

Louis zmarszczył czoło. Przez moment zdawał się rozmyślać nad moimi słowami. Nie odwróciłem się, choć czułem wzrok tamtego chłopaka na sobie. Louis westchnął, zrezygnowany.

– Wsiadaj – syknął w końcu. – Mam wielką nadzieję, że nie masz przy sobie jakichś dragów czy czegoś w tym stylu. Nie zamierzam mieć przez ciebie kłopotów.

Chłopak parsknął śmiechem. Słyszałem, jak otwiera rozsuwane, tylne drzwi vana i odwróciłem się przez ramię, gdy wygodnie rozsiadł się na kanapie między naszymi bagażami.

– Jestem Harry – powiedziałem krótko, zanim zdołałem się powstrzymać. Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

– Zayn. Bardzo miło cię poznać, Harry.

*

– Jeszcze jeden?

Liam roześmiał się.

– Nie powinnaś już pić – powiedział, nawet nie używając zbyt wielkiej siły, by wyciągnąć butelkę z mojej zaciśniętej dłoni. Najwyraźniej jedynie udawał, że próbuje ją zabrać, choć tak naprawdę tego nie chciał. Położyłam dłoń na jego ramieniu, wyczuwając pod cienką koszulką dobrze napięte mięśnie. – Myślę, że masz już dość, Valerie.

Zaczęłam kręcić głową, jednak pokój nagle zaczął wirować i straciłam równowagę. Z głośnym śmiechem opadłam na oparcie kanapy, dłoń z pustą szklanką przyciskając do czoła. Chłodne szkło nieznacznie uspokoiło to wirowanie.

– Chyba mam – wymamrotałam głupio.

– Zaprowadzę cię do pokoju gościnnego.

Mój umysł znajdował się w stanie zbyt wielkiego zaćmienia, więc nie byłam w stanie odpowiedzieć na jego propozycję. Poczułam, że coś ciepłego łapie moją dłoń, a gdy otworzyłam oczy, Liam stał nade mną, by zabrać ode mnie szklankę i opróżnioną butelkę tego bardzo smacznego trunku, który właśnie krążył po moich żyłach. Wpatrywałam się w niego z uwagą. W tego niezwykle przystojnego, pociągającego mężczyznę nade mną, który był…  _ nade mną _ .

Z moich ust wyrwał się cichy chichot. Liam spojrzał na mnie pytająco, a kącik jego ust zadrgał.

– Co jest takie śmieszne? – spytał cicho.

– Moje myśli – odparłam. – Mam bardzo dziwne… bardzo nieczyste myśli.

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się.

– Naprawdę? – Jego twarz znalazła się jeszcze bliżej mojej. Oparł dłonie na oparciu kanapy tuż nad moją głową. Wstrzymałam oddech. – Co zawierają te myśli?

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się odrobinę, ponieważ jego wzrok błądził po mojej twarzy, kilka razy zatrzymując się na ustach.

– Nie mogę powiedzieć.

– Dlaczego?

Zacisnęłam wargi, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Nie mogłam się pozbierać. Wiedziałam, że powinnam wstać; tak byłoby najrozsądniej. Jednak ten chłopak był… taki… nie wiem,  _ jaki _ . Po prostu był. A ja byłam pijana.

– Jestem pijana – wymamrotałam. Roześmiał się, choć nie wiedziałam, co w tym takiego zabawnego. – A ty śmiejesz się. Ze mnie.

– Jesteś zabawna.

– Jestem pijana. A to twoja sprawka. – Uniosłam palec i dźgnęłam go w brzuch. – Och. Na Boga, ale ty masz mięśnie… – Potrząsnęłam głową. – Nie o tym mówię. Upiłeś mnie. A teraz pewnie mnie wyko… wy… – Zmarszczyłam czoło, chcąc przypomnieć sobie to bardzo trudne słowo.

– Wykorzystam? – podsunął, a ja skinęłam głową. Uniósł brew. – Uważasz mnie za typka, sypiającego z pijanymi dziewczynami, które sprowadza do domu praktycznie z ulicy?

– Nie wiem…

– Jesteś piękna – wypalił nagle. Zamrugałam.

– Ty…. w tej pozycji też.

Roześmiał się. Gardłowo i niezwykle seksownie. A ja w tym momencie straciłam cały rozum. I pozwoliłam się pocałować.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
